Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Were)
by JasZ1991
Summary: His sister's tears make his heart ache with sadness and rage. But deep down within his invalid heart he feels happy… Spin-off series of 'Tear Down The World.' One-shot. Chap 3 is up.
1. Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Were)

_**Okay, so this wasn't suppose to be posted until much later in the spin-off story but i couldn't help myself in posting it up. I had this idea running in my head all week long so instead of sleeping i typed it out and posting it up. Inspired by The Veronica's song 'Reveage is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)' I would really like to get some feedback on this. -JasZ**_

 _ **Yes, this was added to the one-shot for 'Tear Down the World' but I was thinking at thend of this and decided to make it a little mini series of the revenge stories either by Kol's hand or another. I'll be posting another chap soon. And who knows what will be linked to the story I'm working on. -JasZ**_

* * *

Freya can feel her heart beating against her chest as she rounds the corner… The figures of the ancestors trailing behind her. Her bare feet stomp down on the stone. Rounding another corner she comes to a halt there are several ancestors waiting for her. They start toward her, fear grips her racing heart. Shaking her head a few times causing wheat colored strands of hair to bounce about. She backs away only to have her back hit a tomb. Everything around her seems to be drowned out. She can only hear her blood rushing in her veins.

Her low lips trembles as she attempts to use her magic; only to discover she has none. She begins to whisper spells but nothing happens. Her blue eyes shift to the faceless ancestors. They reach for her… they touch her arms and face; trying to get her to move. She screams as they tug on her… Closing her eyes as she's dragged just an inch… She sees a witch with a green stone… she begins to chant… Freya can feel her forehead burn as if someone was craving into her flesh. A scream escapes her lips.

* * *

"Freya?" Her brother's voice causes her to open her eyes. Before her stands Elijah… Kol, Marcel and Davina Stand not too far.

"Davina?" Freya whispers as she sees the harvest witch. "How…-"

"We'll find a way to bring back Freya." Elijah vows as he nods at his older sister.

Freya doesn't understand what is happening. Her eyes scan the area to see Kol and Davina holding hands. How can she be alive? Kol rushes out after placing a kiss on Davina's forehead. Marcel exits the room as he gets on the phone with Josh. Davina is shuffling about the room. This is all wrong why is she in the circle? What happened? It's a matter of minutes that everything goes wrongs.

* * *

Freya is once again with the Ancestors who surround both herself and Davina. Davina chants as she tightly holds on to Freya's hand. Freya pleading the girl not to leave her. Not to let go. But like she had down to the girl… Davina tears the older witches hand from her wrist and flings her back. Davina vanishes and Freya is left with the Ancestors. Quickly getting to feet Freya rushes to put distances between herself and the witches. It's useless. She's dragged back. On her knees she has tears running down her cheeks as the witch laughs at her.

She moves to the side and a clicking can be heard… Clicking of high heels on the pavement. The sight of a petite frame comes to view. As she nears Freya can see that it's Davina. Taking the stone from the other witch she glances down at Freya.

"You have forsaken a soul of an innocent… for family that in a moment's notice will choose Rebekah over you. They will end you… Family isn't just blood, Freya. Families are composed of those you care about. You lost several family ties do to the choice of your precious 'always and forever' vowing siblings. But you are not part of that pack. You are an outsider looking in; much like Kol. The one brother that has received the short end of your siblings affections."

"Davina.. Please… I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to what, Freya? Huh? You know what you were doing."

"Davina, I'm so-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say! She trusted you!" She snaps. "Kol trusted you! I will see that you burn!" Davina hands the stone to the woman who once again starts chanting… The burning is too much. She feels as if someone is placed her hand in a meat grinder while being on fire. Only the pain intensifies each second…

* * *

Freya jerks awake to find her brothers in her bedroom. Each giving her a look of concern. Hayley is there with Hope in her arms, the little girl in tears. It's until Elijah points at her forehead. Quickly she stumbles out of her bed and towards the mirror. There on her forehead are the same markings as the stone.

"Freya?"

"I was in Davina's place… I was the one-" She silently glances at her reflection. "She did this… She let this happen."

"Freya, Your just feeling-"

"She handed that woman the stone and allowed this to happen!"

"Freya, calm down." Elijah goes to his sister. Reaching out to her, placing a hand on her arm; the witch hisses in pain. On her flesh appears to be burn marks as well as slashes.

"She said she'll see us all burn…"

Klaus bites into his wrist and tries to get his sister to drink. But as soon as his wrist makes contact with her mouth. The burning sensation begins to nip at her lips. Jerking away she lets out a sob. Kol stands rooted to his spot. Unsure what to do. He's never seen anything like this…

"We will not let anything happen to you." Klaus assures his sister while eyeing the markings and three degree burns.

"She was talking in third person." Freya mumbles….

Kol suddenly gets the idea on who could have done this. His sister's tears make his heart ache with sadness and rage. But deep down within his invalid heart he feels happy… Happy that she now feels what his little witch felt in her last moments. But to know what she went through, it makes him want to tear out his sister's heart… to make everyone pay for their part in her death. It had to be him that brought on those tears not the woman named Zyanya. Storming out after the display of concern over Freya his siblings offer her.

They fail to see the wheels turning in Kol's mind. Failed to see that the woman he loved went through that. That she will never be returned to him. Never to feel comfort after the events. They didn't care and Kol knows he'll be the one to be laughing at the end of this all. Rushing down the streets of New Orleans to the location he knows she'll be at…

Kol walks into the St. James to see a woman seated at the bar. His eyes go to her legs. Six inch ankle strap heels greet him. His eyes take in the form as she turns to give him a look of displeasure. A drink in hand as she cocks her head and a sinister smile plays on her lips. She isn't his Davina he knows the differences but the similarities are too much to take in sometimes.

"What have you done to my sister?" Kol questions the green eyed woman.

"I've only don't what you've asked me too." She takes a drink of her Passion fruit cocktail; her tone gives him the chills. A tone as if she were discussing the weather.

"What do you bloody mean?" Kol balls his fists seeing her bore expression.

"You know what I mean, you wanted them to feel what you and Davina felt. I only did want you asked."

"I never agreed-"

"You might not have voiced it verbally. You see I don't take to kindly to betrayal. Besides that, they kindly asked me to work my vengeful rage on them." The Davina look a-like gestures to Marcel, Vincent and Josh whom now stand beside Kol. "You know, I'd rather you be the one being tormented but why not start with the others and work my way towards you? Hm?"

"What are you? What did you do?"

"That's a story for another time. And what I felt was appropriate for their erroneous way of dealing with Lucien. Now what I have planned for your brother will have your heart oozing with joy. Come join me in a drink."

"You think I'll-"

"Listen boy, you took my beloved away. I should skin you alive and force feed you ashes of white oak. But I'm being civil… Kaleb wouldn't want me to kill you because of your mama's flaw. So be a good boy and sit down. You look a hell of a lot handsomer if you just sit there quietly and look pretty." She smiles. "Lighten up boys. This is a brand new start of a beautiful but short lived alliance."

Kol glares at the woman who pats Josh's arm as she forces several drinks into their hands. Marcel meets Kol's dark orbs. They now know of the mistake they have made when they encountered the woman several weeks ago. If she can do what she did to Freya without being detected… what other kind of damage can she do to the rest of them?

* * *

 _ **There you have it! What do you think of Zyanya? Do you guys think Kol will back out of getting revenge on his siblings and the ancestors? Will they try to stop Zyanya? Let me know that you guys think! I would love to see feedback from you guys. I'm hoping of post the spin-off story next month or so. I would also like to say thank you for favoriting and following my short stories/one-shots. Means the world to me in these times. Xoxo-JasZ**_


	2. Shampain

_**Okay here we go with another revenge story! I hope you enjoy! This one shot was inspired by Marina and The Diamonds song 'Shampain'.-JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah has yet to reach out to his brothers. He's been on the road Kol is now treading. He took the life of Tatia. A truth he hides from his siblings. The shame and guilt that flutters in his heart; yet he still pins most of the blame on his mother. A fault she didn't commit directly. The pain he suffered due to the loss of his beloved and than their parents going after them...

He had done, what he assumed his mother had done to him; he caused his brother to live a nightmare he once had. Sure all of Elijah's relationships have failed mostly due to them dying either by his hand or Klaus or some other force. How is it that he became what he despised the most? Killed the girl his brother claimed to love… In the back of his mind he hopes Kol will get over it and aid them in their current troubles. But he knows Kol will never be the same. Never to have peace … Kol will never see Davina's face again. Not like Elijah saw Tatia in Katharine and Elena. Never hear her voice easing his urge to spill blood; an urge Elijah never had but Kol does.

He doesn't regret it… Elijah did what he had to do to protect his family. Family is above all things. No matter what they do or the current dilemma is. His family will always be first and he'll make sure it'll always be so.

* * *

Standing from the bed, he now shares with Hayley. He can hear her in the adjoined space where his niece sleeps. He enters Hope's room to see Hayley's back to him. Hears her humming as she cradles Hope in her arms.

Elijah feels a pang in his heart. He knows Hayley is upset with the last events and has attempted to reach out to his brothers time and time again. Klaus is somewhat civil while Kol just blows her off and goes to terrorize the city. He can see it in her eyes that she blames him but he'd do it all over again to have her in his arms and his family safe. Sure Freya is suffering from the night terrors that have intensified. Along with anyone having psychical contact with her, the burn marks and slashes have began to spread and dig deeper onto her flesh.

He doesn't understand what is happening to his older sister. Her magical abilities seem to dwindle to nothing. And Kol… Kol refuses to share any knowledge he may know of. Klaus doesn't seem to press on the matter on it. Seeing that Kol is still mourning the witch.

"Elijah," Hayley turns to him a smile on her full lips. The baby girl in her arms seems to eye him, as if knowing what he had done.

"Hayley," He offers a smile.

"Do you think Freya will be alright? Maybe Hope's blood-"

"I wouldn't attempt it." Elijah sighs. He can hear Kol in the study, the swooshing of liquid with its container tells him that he's once again drinking. "Kol knows something and he's not saying what."

"He just lost the love of his life, Elijah. Someone we helped destroy."

"It was to save our family."

"She may not have been part of the family. But she was a friend. She changed me back when you couldn't." Hayley slightly snaps. "Would you done it if it was Freya on the receiving end? Or Hope for that matter?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not."

"We had no other choice."

"There's always another choice." Hayley shuffles past him.

* * *

Elijah stares after her releasing a sigh. They've been having the same argument the last few days. It doesn't help that Freya's terrors and powers playing hide and seek. They are unable to see the new threat; they are waiting for. His family has been breaking ranks and that it's self is a threat. Chasing after the female Hybrid only to find her in the study with Kol. The toddler waddling about as she pates the table legs.

"I understand how you feel, Kol." Hayley starts as she offers a smile.

"You do not understand a blasted thing." Kol growls as he glares at her.

"I lost my husband and I wanted revenge. I got my revenge with the help of Eli-"

"A husband you didn't love. Whom you abandon any giving moment when _he_ needed help. Left your daughter to the foolish prat that kissed the ground you walked on; so you could be with another man. I loved – No Love Davina more than you could ever be capable of feeling for that suited bastard. Davina believed in me unlike the rest of the damnable lot. Trusted me unlike everyone in this blasted prison we call home. While I get the short end of the stick time and time again by my so called family. Davina always placed me first." He growls at her.

"That's not true." Hayley attempts to get him to see that their family was only doing what they thought was the only to keep them safe.

"She sought out a way to bring me back and you know what? My own family assaulted her and tricked her. Instead of bringing me back they brought my mother. After they vowed to seek a way to bring me back. The second time, the ancestors hijacked the spell… forced me to kill her. And the only chance I could ever get her back…. You, lot, took her away from me. She was tortured for who knows how long before her soul gave out. I wasn't there to protect her… to sooth her last moments. Like she did for me, when I was hexed. I didn't get to say goodbye! So don't come to me stating you understand what I feel." Kol glares at her. "Your enemy was an alliance of strangers that took your husband. While mine… Mine are my own flesh and bloody family." Kol is in Hayley's face.

"Step away from her, Kol." Elijah cuts in after hearing his brother's rant.

"Oh look the traitorous wanker decides to talk to me." Kol takes a long swing of the brandy. "Tell me princess, did you ever discover the truth of the doppelganger's death? That you sunk your teeth into her flesh and drained her? How odd is it that I had done the same to my beloved. But you had mother trap those memories and guilt behind the red door. You lived in bliss while I live in hell after killing my little witch"

"Kol" Elijah's grim expression gives Kol an answer.

"You do remember. Perfect Elijah is not so perfect."

"Enough Kol."

"Or what? You'll dagger me?" Kol gives a humorless laugh. "You can attempt it. But that won't save you from what is to come."

"What do you mean?" Kol slaughters over his to brother and stares into his eyes. "Kol, What have you done?"

"I'm going to do what you did to me, brother." He gives Elijah a wicked smile. "Whenever you are ready to start; you can, darling."

Elijah is about to question him and pin him to the wall when a cry draws his attention. Hayley is hunched over clutching her chest. He searches for the source of it only to spot Hope a few feet away. In the arms of Davina. Elijah's eyes widen as he sees the smile on her lips as she lifts a hand. He tries to move… to say something but he cannot. He's rooted to the ground. His lower lips trembles as he squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't want to miss out on the heart wrenching picture." Her voice is slightly different from what he remembers. But the bitterness and anger in her tone is there. Elijah's eyes are snapped open. Kol stands beside him.

Shaking his head attempted to fight the magic that pins him to this spot. He watches as Hayley cries and clutches her chest. Hope watching her mother with anger burning in those blue orbs; blue orbs that turn to him with anger. Accusing him…

"This is your punishment, Elijah. You took my heart so I'm taking yours. And you will never escape this nightmare." He whispers into his brother's ear. "Until I asked her to stop." And just like that Davina smiles at him as she snaps her pointer finger with her thumb, Hayley's heart is torn out of her chest. Landing at his feet; his heart breaking to a million pieces seeing his brother glare at him and stepping onto the heart of the woman he loves. His voice returns and he cries out to Hayley who lifeless body is sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Elijah wakes up with a jolt. His eyes scan the room to find Hayley beside him. Quickly he inspects her to discover that she's alive and well. Blinking few times to clam himself; but the memory is still to fresh in his mind. Rolling out of the bed he goes to the study in search of Kol. He doesn't find his brother within the walls of the compound. That gives him a bad feeling.

* * *

 **At the St. James:**

Kol sits taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey. Zyanya is there with a glass of bourbon; her green orbs seem to have a glint in them. Marcel, Vincent and Josh appear and take a seat before them. Kol has grown tired of watching the lifetime movie his eldest brother and that woman have been starring in. He broke down and sought out Zyanya. Asked her to do what she had down to Freya.

"Are you sure, he-" Kol starts.

"Trust me; there is no outlet for the nightmare your brother is suffering. Each night he'll dread to sleep. Hell, he won't want to close his eyes at all." She smiles "For each night he'll wittiness the girl he loves die before him in a different and crude way. He will not be able to save her. It'll drive him mad. As for your sister… Freya has visions does she not?"

"She does when someone places a hand..." Kol drifts off as he sees the smile on Zyanya's lips while she pulls the glass away from her lips.

"Well, it's a blessing that that she no longer can. Hm… If I hadn't; they would have discovered what you are up to. Marcel would have his heart torn out and well Vincent and Josh dead. And you well you'd wish you were."

"What about Klaus and Hayley?" Marcel questions wanting them all to pay for the loss of his little girl.

"I have several things in mind. Don't worry your little heads about a thing. I'm here." She eyes the men at her table. Reminding her of her family… her children, who will be joining them a lot sooner than the Mikaelsons can recover from their terrors.

"She's scaring me with that smile." Josh mumbles.

"You will get what you wish soon, I promise." That causing the grown men to shiver at her vow and the threat she has made herself to the family of original vampires. They just hope that they won't anger or her sights will be on them.

* * *

 _ **There you go! I hope you enjoyed! I want to thank those who are following and have Favorited this mini series. I would like to get more feedback to see/hear what you guys have to say. how will be next? Hayley or Klaus? Let me know who you would like it to be.**_

 _ **Also, just wanted to state that i have an instagram for just previews of new stories, one-shots and 'book' covers. In anyone is interested all the info is on my profile.-JasZ**_


	3. Home-Wrecker

_**It's been a while since I've updated this mini series... so here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy. Just to let everyone known i haven't been keeping up with this season... I'll be watching it whenever i give in to watch it. This one-shot was inspired by Marina and the Diamonds' song 'Home-Wrecker'-Jasz**_

* * *

Hayley has seen the way Elijah has leaned in avoiding sleep. The way he would look at her with such a heartbroken expression gracing his static features. Like his sister, Elijah has fallen victim to whatever is plaguing the family. It's seems to have its eyes on them; which isn't entirely new to the family. Fear of what may hunt down her child builds. Hayley often watches of her daughter, and with time going by so quickly. She can't feel a nagging feeling in her heart she knows things will only get worse.

Today, Hayley glances out the window to see the apartment that she shared with her deceased husband. She hasn't thought of him in some time. With things getting out of hand with the events that were brought by The trinity she's been living a warzone. With finding ways of curing her family and being with the one she loved. Hayley is now living the life she wanted and deserved.

Yet she doesn't tell the family of the reoccurring dream or nightmare… The one of Jackson being alive and living as his wife. One where Elijah is content with Gia. She often wakes from those dreams and feels shame. She married Jackson to protect Hope…. She wasn't happy in her marriage but it wasn't bad. She just wasn't emotionally invested. But that was long ago and Jackson would want her to live her life.

At least that's what she tells herself each night when she goes to bed with Elijah. The happiness she feels when she's in his arms. Feeling his lips on her flesh; he just makes her buzz with delight. But when sleep claims her, it's all over.

* * *

 _Night the dream starts with her in the apartment she shared with Jackson. The squeals of happiness escape from Hope who is running around and Jackson chasing after her daughter. She is about to call out when she feels something hitting her from within. Glancing down she sees her belly swollen. Her heart drops, knowing what and how she got into this. Once again she looks down only to see the belly gone. Releasing a sigh she glances upward feeling someone near her._

 _She sees that it's Jackson is before her. Looking at her with a heartbroken expression, he appears to her just like he did before he was murdered. His brown eyes hollow and clouded. He reaches for her but she staggers away. He only continues to reach for her until she's cornered in the compound. She calls out for Elijah who is crouched by Gia's charred body. His whimpers of heartache reach her ears._

" _How could you Hayley? What right did you have to mourn my death? All you did was avoid me… left me alone to raise your daughter while you ventured off to have an affair with her uncle? You never loved me! You took everything from me. Took my pack and destroyed them. My life! You ruined everything." Jackson hollers in rage._

" _No, Jack-"_

" _You are nothing but a home-wrecker, Hayley. Ruined all of us… ruined many homes and lives. I hope it happens tenfold to you. I pray to whoever is listening that, that little girl will never grow up to be like you are the rest of the people you call family. " Jackson's eyes change as his teeth do as well._

" _Elijah!" Hayley cries to the suited man who is now surrounded by the bodies of his dead lovers. All whom are scattered about the floor._

" _Both of you are home-wreckers. You for running off and never giving our marriage a chance; as for him. For never cutting ties and allowing you to explore what could have been."_

 _The scene changes and she's alone with Elijah but this time it appears that he's lays limp. Leaving her with tears in her eyes as a woman stands before his decayed body. The woman turns to face her and the features of a dead Davina Claire greet her. Hayley sobs and asks the witch for help._

" _Why should I? The man, much like yourself, ruined the lives of many. Home-wreckers, that's all that you are. The only way he could no longer ruin anymore homes… is by his death. I'm sure your beloved is with your husband. I honestly do hope that they are at each other's throats."_

" _Why Davina, I thought we were friends."_

" _Another case of mistaken identity. Friends do not sleep with their murderer's. Now live with the guilt of that. And the disapproval of dear Jackson. Just so you know… You will be bound to him even in death. "_

* * *

Hayley jerks awake to glance beside her to see Elijah reading a thick leather book. Glancing down at her belly she sees no confirmation of a child forming. The feeling of dread from the words that the Davina look a like uttered cause her to shiver. She was basically told her time was limited with Elijah if death was to claim either of them. This was only the beginning of the dreams of her deceased Husband… night after night he would reappear and lashing out hurtful words of hate. Slashing the woman down to bit and pieces.

At the St. James:

Zyanya cocks an eyebrow at Kol who still seems angry that her attack on Hayley wasn't enough. But Zyanya cannot and will not fault the young woman for what the two eldest did to the young witch. From what she gathered; the hybrid has been in love with Elijah. And for that it'll be her down fall. It was lead this Jackson Kenner to meet his end.

"Just you wait, Kol. It seems that the odds may be against you at the moment. But the she-wolf will get her just desserts. As will all the others."

"I just want them to-"

"I know, you do; Just as I want the one who took Kaleb from me. Now be a good boy and get me another drink." Zyanya scrolls down her phone to see messages from other members of her coven.

'It's only a matter of time before they return to the land of the living. Time to pack my lovelies and meet me in New Orleans.' The message she taps is sent and the crooked smile on her dripping lips only causes the males to be concerned.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!-Jasz**_


End file.
